


Shinobi of the League: Arise of the Heroes!

by Kyuubi16



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Het, Heterosexual Sex, Heterosexuality, Multi, Reimagining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubi16/pseuds/Kyuubi16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reboot of Shinobi of the League. Naruto and the League are back and they're going to save the world with new heroes, new enemies, and all new romances. Brought into this world by mysterious circumstances this is a story of Naruto working with the league instead of being an antagonistic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shinobi of the League: Arise of the Heroes!

Shinobi of the League

0

NarutoxHarem

0000000000

Story Start

0000000000

Lightning and the loud roaring of thunder accompanied the heavy rain and howling winds over the shadow city. In most cities people who usher inside, the unfortunate ones would huddle under an awning or maybe even make home out of cardboard and newspapers. However, this is the city of Gotham, and for a city dredged ind arkness like this the people deal with far harsher things than the weather.

Within a decrepit building that none dared to enter, a young man with blond hair clutched his ribs. The left half portion of his face was caked with blood. He was dressed in a striped, silk black men's hakama with a black montsuki with tree family coats, one on his arms, back, and chest with a white tabi, white nagajuban and black sandals with a white haori-himo.

He had been enjoying a simple ceremony. A meeting of minds and cultures in one of the worlds he was visiting. The people who had summoned him were polite and reverened the spirits.

He had found much excitement and fun in meeting people and hearing their stories. No wonder old man Hagoromo did it so much.

It was peaceful. It put his heart at ease seeing as throughout the years his family had come to the heavens and gone again as was their cycle of reincarnation.

So when he was just suddenly torn out of the area by what was essentially a summoning he was completely unprepared. He had blacked out.

When he came too he found himself without chakra. He had no idea how long he had been asleep. All he knew their was a pain. A little gnawing pain near his heart that just wouldn't go away. That and he was strapped to a table.

When he came to the first thing he saw was an image that wouldn't leave his mind.

Standing before him was a man with pasty white skin, dark green hair that was slicked back, with bright red lips twisted into a maniacal toothy grin. His rich purple suit had green present as the rolled up cuffs at the end of the sleeves and the shirt underneath the coat, with a pair of black dress shoes to complete the outfit.

The man reached into his coat to pull out a syringe filled with a green liquid. "Oh goody you're awake! I wouldn't want you to miss all the fun. You're going to be the first person to try my newest experimental Joker Venom: Version 2 LaughHarder-Oh. Look like me with a smile on your face or your money back guaranteed!" he then tilted his head back to laugh at his own joke with unnerving mirth.

'Kurama. Kurama I could use a little help!'

Why couldn't he feel his chakra? Why wasn't Kurama answering him?

"Get away from me freak!" Naruto snarled as he struggled again the restraint.

"Now now, turn that frown upside down!" The Joker chided calmly before plunging the syringe into Naruto's neck. The green fluid was injected slowly before something flew with expert precision to destroy the needle before the contents could be emptied into the boy completely.

"Ah, Batsy, so glad to see you again!" the Joker said gleefully. while letting go of Naruto as he turned around.

Naruto didn't pay attention to what happened after that. His body began to convulse on its own as he began to laugh uncontrollably. His body began to feel like it was burning from the inside out, causing his mind to lose not only his surroundings, but also his sense of time.

But then something happened. Pain. A surge of something.

He could feel it. Chakra. But something was wrong. It felt tainted.

A roar escaped Naruto's lips as he began to bleed from his eyes and mouth black blood. And outwards his chakra lashed out and exploded outwards like a bomb.

Soon he was met with blackness devoid of pain, a feeling he welcomed wholeheartedly.

It had been four years since that moment. Four years since he woke up in this strange world. And the screwed up nature of this world with its aliens, metas, and other creatures had made a lot of what he experienced in his world a cake walk by comparison.

But one thing was certain. Naruto was a hero at heart and he could not stand by and avoid protecting people. On the other hand he was a shinobi and upon realizing that the means to keep some of these villains in check was all but impossible by the law he did whatever it took to protect those he cared about.

He had just finished apprehending some criminals trying to rob a bank, leaving them battered and broken.

Unlike the other heroes he saw no reason to take up an identity. He had no family to keep safe from villainous retaliation. For the most part he liked to keep to himself.

Currently he was dressed in a pair of black tennis shoes, jeans, and a white t-shirt. Currently Naruto was staying in Newport City.

It was a nice city that didn't have many super powered rogues like Metropolis or psychopaths like Gotham.

For the most part his life had been running smoothly. For the most part he had been using his clones to make use of most of the menial jobs that most people did not want to do. Having hundreds of himself doing menial jobs at around minimum wage rank for about six hours had quickly equated up to about four thousand dollars a week. The first few weeks he holed up in a crappy one bedroom apartment slowly building up his money while using more of his clones to red up on books and papers to gain any information he could.

As the months went by and he grew accustomed to this world he attended community colleges and began taking the courses, slowly but surely building up a wide array of skills.

As that went on he would further grow and establish himself as by his third year he was already gaining basic degrees, making investment of stocks and opening up many small local establishments ranging from dry cleaners to bookstores.

And when he met Samantha that's when things really kicked off.

But lately an issue had popped up. It was a few weeks ago he started having these strange visions. Images assaulting his mind. Some kind of green alien and attacking creatures and other things. It took him a few days of travel, but he drew ever closer to the source.

Naruto continued making his way to the origin where he saw two familiar faces. Batman fighting and he seemed to be losing against his opponent. Just then Superman had came into the fray.

''Batman and Superman…damn something big is going on…'' He thought.

He and Batman didn't always see eye to high. He owed the latter a debt for saving his life, but the two weren't what you would call friends. Batman did not approve of Naruto's tendency to occasionally used lethal force.

And if anyone knew of Superman they knew he was absolutely against Naruto's methods, but luckily for the blond he was not so easy to catch. Naruto knew that the only reason why unlike Batman who he outclassed in speed and combat capability that Superman wasn't a bigger hassle was the fact the blond had shown himself to be heroic by protecting people and stopping criminals. That and his friendship with Kara who was more or less secluded to the Kent's farm because of Superman's protectiveness of her. It was a gamble taking a risk that Kara wouldn't fully side with her cousin and he was glad his luck with gambling hadn't run out yet.

Naruto continued to serve to gauge and find the strengths and weaknesses of the strange creatures as they unbounded themselves out of positions that would have surely been impossible for most humans.

He decided to hang back and waited for an opportunity to follow the 'scientists' that were leaving so he could get some answers.

''Going somewhere?'' The blond asked as he dropped down before them.

"Out of the way!'' Demanded the woman, her body language quite hostile.

"I'm afraid I can't do that…in fact let's do this the easy way…'' He said Sharinnegan activating the dojutsu in his right eye.

Sasuke had been promptly paranoid and concerned that someone would rob his grave and steal his eyes. Considering just how often that happened in the shinobi World he did have a point.

At the same time he insisted on continuing to serve the village in regards to his penance. Who better to make use of the eyes than the Seventh Hokage?

''Tsukiyomi,'' The Goddess named illusion trapped the creatures who were unprepared for this mental assault. They dropped to the ground writhing.

''Is that...,'' Naruto didn't even finish when an arm suddenly stabbed through his torso. He turned his head to see more of these creatures arrived.

"Get to the city. I'll stay and cover you. If nothing else at least I could delay him." Replied A tall Russian that was obviously one of the white Martians.

The scientists nodded as they ran as several more joined the Russians. A couple of Black, Hispanic, and Australian looking figures.

"So tell me? Can a creature like yourself tank an explosion?"

''What?'' The Alien asked as the Naruto before him grinned as he began to glow. Before the creature could even flee the Kagebunshin ignited in an incredible explosion sending the creature splattered across the trees and ground in the forest. Some sort of White goo was it's form.

The real Naruto appeared out of the ground. He was the masters of clones after all. His ability to replace himself with or create clones was near instant.

'So you guys don't like explosions? I wonder will you tolerate fire any better?" With that he quickly formed hand seals and shot out a grand fireball in the direction of the creatures. Part of his flames lit a blaze a bush and soon the forest started to catch on fire. Thinking quickly Naruto summoned water out of the moisture and put out the fire.

Some more of those strange creatures appeared in their white mass humanoid forms with burning red eyes. ''I suppose we can't talk this over sake and ramen?''

They formed knifes out of their…arms…he figured as they shuffled forward.

''DIE!''

The creatures said as they clamored around.

''Kaze Kaiten,'' He said as he spun the dome pushing chakra out of his tenketsu while adding wind element, shredding them into pieces as they splattered against the trees.

''Now…'' They started to reform again. ''I guess cutting is off the list." He murmured as he went back to using fire.

Naruto followed the trail of combat that the other two heroes left. By the time he arrived it was at a military base. What he did not expect was for them to exit with a third figure.

He had green-bluish skin with no body hair. His eyes were orange and he didn't have any eyebrows but it his eyes were surrounded by black mascara, his face was stretched at the top of the head and his chin was long. He was dressed with purple cape and purple underpants, two long ribbons covered his chest stretching to two button like ornaments on his cape which were a golden color. Bellow his abs was a red belt with a yellow belt-buckle. He didn't wear any pants but his feet were in a pair of purple boots that matched his cape.

The aliens started to fire at the alien but Superman got in its way and was pushed back in a tank, in the smoke Batman pulled the person behind a van. An alien managed to get behind Batman but the blue person simply went through Batman and managed to channel some form of energy that deflected the laser. Batman in a quick reflex took out a batarang and threw it at the alien knocking it out, while the alien that protected batman seamed hurt.

'Guess he's on our side…Hhm Let's see how far and fast I can throw a Rasengan,' Naruto thought prompting his arm and preparing the Spiraling sphere.

While that was happening Superman managed to pull himself up and was using a tank he lifted above his head to deflect the lasers that were coming his way until he threw it at some of the aliens when….

''Kamui.'' Was heard throughout the area. Both Batman and Superman appeared to the roof opposite side of Naruto. ''No time to explain,'' Naruto said cutting them off when several space ships appeared in the air. ''Kamui,'' The blond said as he appeared above one of the ships. He directed the attack again this time using the it to rip apart the vessel and sending it to another dimension.

Batman at this time was maneuvering through the peaks of the mountains and managed to take some of them down while Superman threw one of the ships in a mountain.

Finally one of the ships hit the bat jet and it was going down. Suddenly stopped in the air and was radiating a greening glow. Following the stream that seamed to be connected to it, he followed the beam at a person who was standing on one of the mountains. Two ships attacked him but the ships were quickly destroyed by another character. This one was a woman with gray wings and a mace in her hands.

'Green Lantern…Hawk Woman?' He thought recognizing the heroes from among the many super beings he was studying of this dimension… 'Well this is something.' He thought as he teleported to the cliff.

From the cliff, the rest of the heroes did their work.

Hawkgirl had began to follow ans was nearly hit by one of the ships when another woman with long black hair appeared and deflected the lasers but neglected to fly out of the way of the falling ship. This woman was not he recognized. Between her power and her beauty he would remember this hero.

His thoughts ceased as he watched Green Lantern created the dome around the young women protecting them from the blast.

"Who's the rookie in the tiara and this kid?'' He asked. He was a man African-American Origin with short black hair shaved on the sides with a strong muscular built, glowing green eyes. His clothing looked like a full body suit of green, black and white. The top of his suit was green emerald color in a V form going from the back all the way the front covering his neck, shoulders, and upper half of his upper body in green while the rest was black with the exception of his boots that were also green and his gauntlets that were green as well. On his chest was a green lantern like patch in a white circle. His weapon of choice was apparently a green ring that helped him channel a green energy field in any shape he desires.

"I'm not sure!" responded Superman throwing the last ship in a side of a mountain.

Soon every hero grouped together with Batman and Naruto, including Flash that appeared with the missing side of Batman's ship.

"Hey Bats, I think you drooped this…. Whoa…where have you been all my life?" asked the dazed Flash seeing the black haired beauty for the first time.

He was dressed in a full body suit that had a hood that covered the top of his head with white see through material for eyes and two lightning like ornaments on the sides where his ears should be. The suit was apparently very flexible. It was blood red with a diagram of a lightning going through a white circle with a yellow outline. A lightning pattern where on his arms just bellow the elbow. He wore what seamed to be a lightning styled belt around his lower abdomen and golden like boots.

"Themyscira" answered the woman completely oblivious to Flash's attempts.

"Huh?" answered Flash confused.

"The home of the Amazons, I always that it was merely a legend." His answer came from the second woman. She wore a bird-like mask, red hair that reached the middle of her back, red lips, black eyes, two brown-grayish wings, a yellow top that seamed to hold on her impressive D cup breasts to the waist. She wore a pair of black tight pants that covered her lower held and a pair of super short pants that covered her slender ass and lower midsection. Her feet were fit in a pair of red boots. In her hand she held the same mace with leather short rope that was around her hand to prevent it from falling.

"I assure you it's as real as the ground we stand on. I am Diana princess of the Amazons." She presented herself with a smile and pride in her voice.

She was a tall, slender beautiful woman with visible muscles and a tall figure that held herself in a prideful posture. She had long dark flowing hair that reached her middle back, baby blue eyes, she wore a golden tiara with a red star on the forehead, similar to a hiate, she had red lips, a tight red half shirt covered her big DD cup breasts that was similar to Hawkgirl's, except it had ornamental gold on the front in the form of two 'W' one above the other. A golden belt held her tight dark blue mini pants, with white stars, that covered her round backside leaving her thighs exposed. Red boots with a white outline going down to the front and back, covered her feet and legs up to just below her knees.

'Damn…from what I know of Amazons they're supposed to be tall and muscular. Did not expect one with curves like this!' Naruto thought as he let out a small exhale.

There silent conversation ended when the blue? Or was he green alien that seamed to be their ally looked at Naruto.

"What?" Naruto asked with questioning look. He realized that everyone was looking at him.

"We were waiting for you to introduce yourself, the rest of us know each other in some shape or form, but you are new to us with the exception of Batman and Superman." The alien answered looking at Naruto's attire.

He had changed his garbs after the first fight with the aliens. He was now wearing black pants and a grey military combat top with a self made flak jacket.

He was never one for interviews. He quickly took care of what happened and got out. He also never kept his appearance the same. Annoyingly enough he was referred to as the yellow blue.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. Call me Naruto or better yet Sage. You probably know me as the Yellow Blur or Shadow Man."

By their reactions he could tell they probably weren't expecting to give them their name. Or maybe it was because of what little anyone knew of him.

He had quite a few stories about him. Now whether some were true like having a giant pet cat or the ability to summon giant ninja stars were up for question; his M.O. wasn't that of the usual hero. Stories had it where he was a bit violent. Some that he controlled the minds of others and had him do his fighting. There was no clear source that accurately, or believably defined the mysterious vigilante.

"J'onn J'onzz" said the alien taking his hand shaking it. introductions were soon made and J'ohn began explaining his story. About he ended up on Earth. The genocide of his people. The White Martians. Though before anything else could be discussed the conversation was cut short by a crack of lightning that came from a storm.

"What is that?" asked Diana shock in her voice as well as the others.

"It's begun!" J'onn stated clearly knowing what was happening.

"What are they doing?" asked Hawkgirl.

"The invaders are nocturnal. They want to blot out the sun to live in perpetual darkness." with no emotion was in his voice, J'onn answered.

"Friends of yours?" Joked Flash looking at Batman and Naruto.

"Unfortunately, we barely know each other."

"What's the big problem? Can't you just whip up another batch of that nerve gas?" The hopeful speedster asked.

"Unfortunately no, the gas can only be made from a rare Martian plant, I brought a sample with me but it was destroyed when I was captured," Answered the blue alien with the same monotone voice.

"It wouldn't have been any good!" Stated the Shinobi catching everyone's attention. "The gas could have dissipated in the atmosphere and we don't know what effects it could have had on human, or the environment," concluded the blond.

"Then we'll have to take out those factories!" The pricness of Amazons concluded with her hand of her hips.

"Lady, this is no job for amateurs," responded green lantern voicing his displeasure.

"We amazons are warriors born. Want to test me?" Retorted the princess who was now in a staring match with Green Lantern.

''She has a point,'' Naruto interrupted. ''It's no time to fight amongst ourselves…'' He said as he pressed a button on his watch with a computer screen popping up. "You did happen to get all that right Sam?"

"Like you even have to ask. I've already been analyzing the strange signals of those creatures sense they showed up. I'll be sending you the coordinates momentarily." The blond said as a map appeared with several blips on them.


End file.
